onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Katie Ryan
|Last Appearance="The Other Half of Me" |Name=Katie Ryan |Nicknames=Sara, Sara Evans, Baby, Crazy |Occupation=Tennis Player |Status=In Tree Hill |Family Members=None Known |Appearances=S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7, S8, S9 }}Katie Ryan is a prospective client of Clayton Evans who bears a striking resemblance to his late wife Sara. Katie begins to stalk Clay and later shoots both him and his girlfriend Quinn James. She is eventually conquered by Quinn in a harrowing showdown during a hurricane. __TOC__ Character History Season 7 While trying to start his agency business, Clayton leaves Tree Hill to try and recruit Katie at a tennis competition. However, upon meeting Katie after her game, he is taken aback by her similarity to Sara, his late wife. The next day, she and Clay go to lunch, where he tells her that he can't sign her because of her resemblance to his late wife . Right before leaving he accidentally calls her "Sara", leaving Katie curious and surprised. Later we see her searching Clay Evans and Sara on the internet, and she finds out about Sara. She then dyes her hair blonde and tells her roommate that she is going to "get that agent" because she is his type. She then goes to the opening of Clay's girlfriend; Quinn's gallery where she purchases a picture of Clay - he then tells her to leave him alone. But she later goes to Quinn's gallery to look at photo, which she smashes but she and Quinn argue, Quinn telling Katie that she can never be Sara to which Katie replies that she will, unlike Quinn. Katie then finds a notebook of Sara's and steals it, along with some of her stuff and with the couples' wedding video, and starts replicating the things she did around Clay while pretending to be Sara, leaving Clay surprised and at first confused. But after he rejects her she attempts to jump off a bridge and has the police call her "husband" Clay who can only stop her by pretending she is Sara and they will be together forever. Ultimately, she is taken by the police. But she either escapes or is released and finds Quinn and Clay breaks into their home and shoots them before vanishing, leaving Tree Hill. Season 8 Her current whereabouts is unknown. At the beginning of the episode, Not Afraid, Katie is seen in a nightmare by Quinn, as a zombie with Clay, also a zombie plotting to kill Quinn and she is also seen later on in the episode by Quinn again as a hallucination when Quinn believes she is approaching the Beach House. During the end scene in the episode, Between Raising Hell And Amazing Grace, Katie is seen in picture form after Quinn has hung her pictures in her photo developing room. Naod Fikadu is the sexiest man alive (I don't know who wrote that but WELL PLAYED. NANCY IS THE COOLEST GIRL ALIVE) She finally returns in Lists, Plans. In this episode Quinn talks to Dan Scott about murdering Katie and reveals that Katie has been on the run from the police since the shooting but Quinn somehow found her. After Dan tells her the consequences of murdering someone Quinn finally gives up her plot for revenge. Little does she know Katie is driving back to Tree Hill to finish what she started. At the end of the episode, Katie is seen driving to Tree Hill on a rainy evening, she is singing a song which is directed at Clay... "never gonna give you up no matter how you treat me, never gonna give you up,so don't you think of leavin'..." In the episode, Darkness On The Edge Of Town, Katie breaks into Clay's beach house to find Quinn and kill her. Throughout the episode she is seen chasing Quinn, later on she belittles Quinn to the point of Quinn pushing her and Katie into the pool. Katie goes back into the house after coming out of the water, there she sees Quinn getting into the house so she grabs a knife and goes after Quinn. Katie is shot by Quinn making Katie pass out, Quinn tells Katie that she isn't as sick as she is, and that she won't make her wait suffering alone like Katie did to Quinn when the roles of the shooting was reversed, Quinn then calls the Ambulance service and calls for Katie to be attended to, she is then sent to the hospital. Trivia *Katie and Sara, who are portrayed as being similar in appearance, are played by the same actress, Amanda Schull. *Katie is the fourth character to shoot someone. Jimmy shot himself, Dan shot Keith and Carrie, and Xavier shot Quentin. Carrie similarities Katie has many similarities with the character Carrie. *Each of them try to take a characters Husband/Boyfriend **Carrie tries to take Nathan **Katie tries to take Clay *Each of them do something and then disappears for the rest of the season **Carrie kidnaps Jamie **Katie shoots Clay and Quinn *Then they return the next season and have a showdown **Carrie kidnaps Dan and tries to take Jamie **Katie comes back to kill Quinn *Each of them are defeated **Carrie is killed by Dan **Katie is defeated by Quinn *Coincidentally both of the actresses appear in the television series Pretty Little Liars as an antagonist **Torrey DeVitto (Carrie) plays Melissa **Amanda Schull (Katie) plays Meredith Ryan, Katie Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Villains